Frozen Dreams
by J.T6
Summary: A fic written totally off a dream i had one night. I woke up and i just had to write it down, so here it is. Please read and if you can review. Thankx ^-^


Alright, first things first. This fiction is not based on a dream like some of my other fictions, yet this is the actual dream I am writing about. Every little thing in this story is the things I remember from the dream. To give you a little back-up information first, the characters are Piccolo, Teen Pan (around maybe 15), Gohan (For some odd reason he became chibi in here and it was up to Pan to take care of him), Marron, who is also in her teens, and Goku. It was a strange dream and I guess I role played as Pan in here, but anywayz, here it goes. O yes! And the villain in the story is named Ice, obviously a relative of Freeza's family. He explains later in the story how he turned out to be who he was. Now it may sound a little confusing, so forget everything you know about DBZ/GT and just follow along. Chi Chi signed as the sun rose. It had been years since she'd seen Goku. No one knew where he was, he just suddenly disappeared about 3 years ago. A tear fell from her eye. "If only you could see your granddaughter now Goku". She smiled then wiped her cheek. She began to brush her teeth then after washed her face. She put on shorts with the kind of boots Trunks would always wear. She put on a tank-top and put her orange bandana brushing back her long hair only leaving her bangs out. Pan was now 15 and had become stronger than her father at this point. She hadn't reached Super Saiyajin, but she was definitely stronger. The only difference was she didn't have the golden hair and green eyes. She looked out the window of Capsule Corp and waited for Marron to meet her there. Today they were going to explore the planet Mint. It was a planet with Mint habitants. Mints were friendly creatures that had mind controlling abilities, yet never used it for evil. It seems the whether had been awfully cold on that planet then it should. Mint was a cool breezy planet which had Hawaiian like, gentle rain. But lately things had been freezing and turning into ice. The sky's had turned dark, and the people were very worried, so they called for help. Pan finally saw Marron and waved. Marron looked up with a smirk. "Get down her Pan-Chan! You don't expect me to fly up there and get you, do you?" Pan snorted. "Be right down." Instead of just jumping out the window and just flying down, she took the stares just to irritate Marron a little. Marron rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Ok, I'm ready!" Pan said as she walked out. Marron smiled shaking her head. "Isn't Bra-Chan coming?" "Uh.No, not this time, she's in downtown with Trunks-Kun and Goten Son. Guess she finally made them go shopping with her", Pan grinned. "Hmm.well guess she's not gonna miss out on much, we're just checkin up anyways." "True" Pan answered. They began to walk near the space shuttle. Bulma took off her glasses and waved hi. They both smiled and waved back. "Well guys it's ready!" "Alright!" a voiced yelled out from the back. They all looked back. It was Gohan. He had a little incident the other day with one of Dr. Brief's experiments, and it turned him back to his young self (the way he was on planet Namek in the Frieza sage.) Pan looked down a little red. "`Tousan, you can't be serious, your little again, I don't think that would be such a good idea." Gohan looked up. He may have been small, yet still had he's adult personality and kept his normal strength. "Nonsense Pan-Chan, besides someone's got to protect you, and who else fits the part, other than your dear O'Tousan?" Pan slapped her hand on her face; she didn't want to tell him that she was stronger than he was already. It didn't matter who could turn Super Saiyajin, her power-level was higher than his. Marron stayed quiet this whole time then finally smiled. "Alright then let's go!" Bulma looked behind her near the darker parts of the room. "Guys.aren't you forgetting someone?" They all looked back to see no one. Then they all looked at Bulma confused. "And someone has to protect you" a voice shot from the back. Gohan's eyes widened as he turned around recognizing that voice. "Piccolo-San! Piccolo smirked and nodded. "Oh, wow, it'll be just like old times, huh?" Gohan asked brining out the inner child in him. Piccolo grinned and nodded. They all walked into the shuttle, similar to the one Goku used when he was heading for Namek the first time. Pan was wearing her shorts, tank top, with her bandana, as usual. Marron was wearing similar pants that Bulma used to wear. Long jeans on her left leg, and shorts on her right, with boots also similar to Trunks (Trunks is a trance setter ^-^), with a tight white top without sleeved that she tied in the back of her neck. She had her hair tied behind her head in this sloppy spiky ponytail. Gohan was wearing a similar Gi as his father used to wear, with the colors and his sign. He tapped it gently then looked up remembering his `Tousan. Piccolo, the usual with his weighted clothing. Then when they were finally ready to go they got in, took their seats and waited. Bulma pushed the go button, and set their coordinates. "K guys be safe, and come back soon!" They all smiled as the shuttle began to take off. They looked out the windows to see Bulma waving bye, they all waved back except for Piccolo who was his usual self and had his arms crossed and eyes closed with his head tilted up. Gohan looked at him with a smile. Piccolo's ears wiggled for a quick moment, and then Gohan turned. Piccolo smirked. It would take them at least a week to get there so they all unpacked their things and made themselves comfortable. There were 3 sets of bunk-beds, and 4 different rooms. Pan and Marron got the first room and Marron beat Pan to the top bunk. Pan just threw a pillow at her a little pissed. Gohan got the second room, and offered Piccolo a bunk yet he shook his head and said he's get the other room. Gohan smirked then nodded. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Pan yelled out as she threw a kick at Marron's neck. Marron fell over yet got up with a smirk. She disappeared then re-appeared in back of Pan grabbing her arms and twisting them back. Pan couldn't move. Marron had her pinned. Soon it was getting hard for her to breath, her grip was so tight. Then suddenly Pan let out a massive amount of energy making Marron's grip loosen up a bit. Then she kicked her leg all the way up and hit Marron in the face making her let go. Pan dropped to the ground yet wasted no time. She ran up to Marron and kicker her into the wall. Just then she began to charge an attack. "Ka.Me.Ha..Me." Marron looked in shock. "Damn!" she thought. She didn't have much time to form her Kamehameha but she formed it anywayz very quickly. It's a good thing her `Tousan had taught her this move when she was younger. "Kamehame.." It was silent for a moment then they both yelled out. "HAAAA!!!!!" Light filled the room as they set off both attacks. The attacks hit each other and bounced back. Just then Gohan walked into the room to see Pan flying straight towards him. "AHHHH! Pan-Chan!" But before she could stop she crashed into Gohan and they fell to the ground. Gohan shook his head and looked up at Pan who was basically sitting on the child. "Uh.girls, you think you can manage to train without breaking the ship?" They both turned red and nodded. Then it was Piccolo's turn. He walked up and took his weights off. He began to program the gravity inside the capsule. "400 times Earths normal gravity" the machine replied as the room began to turn into a red color. All of a sudden Marron and Pan fell to the ground once more. Gohan got up but had a bit of a hard time. After all his father, back in the days could only do 300. Marron began to slowly get up. Pan had her face stuck to the ground. Marron barely got up then looked at Pan then snorted. "Common.Pan.you can do it..now what would Trunks think if he saw you like this?" Pan clenched her fists. Marron knew she would do anything when it comes to Trunks. Pan put her arms in front of her and slowly began to get up. It was hard at first yet she let her energy explode and her hair rose a bit. Piccolo and Gohan began to train as they watched Pan. Marron looked down to see Pan get up. She had a normal aura around her, not glowing though. She smirked then said, "Ready?" Marron nodded. They trained for the 6 days then waited. Pan felt much more powerful then she did 6 days before, so did the others. It wasn't needed, yet it was something to do in their spare time. Pan and Marron looked outside the window to finally see something. Just then Marron's eyes widened. "Hey.it's Planet Mint!" Piccolo and Gohan zoomed over knocking the girls down flat on their faces with their hands on their heads, while looking outside (similar to the scene in DBZ'S lost episode if you've seen it). When Marron and Pan could finally get out of that uncomfortable situation they looked out as well. "Whoa.it looks.dark." Pan looked at Marron. "Ya.and cold.too bad we didn't bring warm clothes. They finally arrived. The ship landed, and opened. The group walked out and shivered. Even Piccolo got a little cold, but didn't show it. "It's freezing.this isn't normal for this planet.don't you think Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded. Pan walked a little more onto the planet. "It's a frozen waste land." Just then a little shadow began to run towards them. They braced themselves just incase. The shadow moved closer and closer. Then they saw it. It was a little Mint. It was a blue short creature with the most innocent face. It had green eyes, and dressed in clothes similar to the Nameks. It quickly ran behind Gohan. Gohan looked back to see it was scared. "What the..?" The little alien creature looked up. "Oh.you must be Gohan.please help me.there's a monster after me! Please don't let it get me!" Gohan was confused at first but then clenched his fists as he felt something coming. The others looked that way as well. Marron's eyes widened, as Pans jaw dropped. It was a large robotic creature. "That's it.please kill it!" the Mint cried out as he continued to hide behind Gohan. Marron turned to Pan. Pan looked back and nodded. "We got it!" they both yelled out before Gohan could hold them back. "HIYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron and Pan yelled out. They both punched it at the same time. After about 5 seconds, they felt as if they're hands would break. "Ouch!!!" They cried out. "You Baka!" Pan yelled out as she threw combos of kicks and punches at the robot. However every time she hit the damn thing she ended up getting red and bruised. Pan shook her hands quickly. Next was Marron. She did the same as Pan and ended up all red and bruised. They both backed up shaking there hands. Piccolo then shot a blast at it. It shot at the robotic machine then smoke filled the area making it hard to see. Pan shut her eyes as rocks and dust came her way. When the smoke cleared Gohan's eyes widened. The machine stood there unharmed. ".The hell?!" Piccolo shouted. Just then he saw a red light flashing in the robots chest. Marron and Pan saw it as well. Piccolo nodded at them telling him he got it. "I got this one" "Piccolo you might need some help!" Marron yelled out. "Trust me.I think I can handle it" Pan crossed her arms and watched. Piccolo knew their weak spot. He quickly moved behind it and was about to jab a hole in the chest, although his plan didn't work as he wished. The robot quickly turned and grabbed his head with its claws. He lifted piccolo up and began to punch at it with its other arm. Pan shook her head as she charged up. While the robot was distracted she snuck up behind it, attempting to destroy it. Just then Piccolo smirked and kicked inside the robot. His legs went through the robot and came out the other side almost hitting Pan. The robot froze for about 3 seconds then crashed, exploding. Piccolo walked up to Pan with a smirk. "I told you I can handle it" Pan smirked. Just then they all felt something coming towards them. It felt stronger than the last robot they defeated. Even though they were artificial, they could feel their power levels for some odd reason. Marron turned around. A sweat-drop fell from her forehead. Pan then turned around as well. "What?! You've got to be kidding!" The images began to get clearer. They had just defeated one robot, and they couldn't say it was easy, now there stood a whole army of robots, much bigger than the last. Gohan looked back at the little Mint. "Stay here". The creature nodded. Gohan powered up as a blue aura surrounded him. Piccolo powered up as well. Pan walked up to them along with Marron. Marron looked ay piccolo's fists. `Ah.kuso' she cursed to herself. If piccolo got hurt from one, and a smaller model than these, how the hell were they supposed to take on a whole army? Both girls powered up and prepared themselves. Piccolo, of course, was the first one to leap into the air and begin attacking, followed by Gohan. They began to throw punches and kicks at it. "Gohan go for the chest, that red .AHH!" Piccolo got knocked to the ground. The robot was about to crush his skill by stepping on it got kicked into another robot and they both exploded. Piccolo looked back to see Pan limping a little on her right leg, which she used to kick the robot. She smirked. "So.you still think you can handle it?" Piccolo nodded saying thanks with a smile on his face, followed by a snort. Gohan was barely managing. "Ah! I'm trying Piccolo-San, but they're to fast! Marron looked back and was about to help Gohan when she got punched in the face and sent back crashing into Pan. "Oof!" They both got up, as Pan rubbed her head. Pan growled then headed for the robots. She began to throw very strong punches and kicks and the robots, beginning to bruise herself. She then punched at the chest and it exploded making little bits of dust go into her eyes. Marron was busy now. She threw many Ki attacks at the robots holding them back a little. She stepped back about 10 feet to see that they were all lined up in back of each other. "Heh.baka's." She charged a Distructo Disk and aimed for one of their chests. After it hit the first it continued to destroy all of them who were in the back. Marron pulled her hair away from her eyes and spit out the blood in her mouth, shaking her wounded hands. Gohan charged up, not to the point of Super Saiyajin however. His aura surrounded the area and the robots began to tilt inwards. Gohan let out a yell as the robots crashed into each other, titled and bent. There was a massive explosion as the robots all turned to bits of metal, as small as dust. Gohan put his hands down and began to breathe hard, with his smirk still on his face. The whole gang had destroyed their share of robots and all turned to see one more. They all looked at the robot with flames in their eyes. The robot backed up a bit as they charged up their own Ki's. Within less than a few seconds they let it out, and the robot was no more. The little Mint began to cheer them on. Gohan walked up to the little alien and needed him to do some explaining. "Well to begin my name is Uva. There has been a disturbance in our planet. It had turned abnormally cold, and we worry. There has been an invasion as well." Piccolo's eyes widened. "Was it by them?" Piccolo referred to the robots. The Mint looked up and nodded. "Them.and.another monster, 100 times stronger than all of them combined together. Pan got up. "You can't be serious!?" Uva looked down. "I wish it weren't true as well." Pan growled as she clenched her fists. Marron began to look around trying not to slip on the icy ground. She was at least 2 miles from where the others were. She heard a crack in the ice and looked back. ".And my people are trapped as prisoners with." AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Uva was cut off. They all turned back. "Marron!" Pan yelled out as she leaped into the air and headed in that direction. Piccolo did the same followed by Gohan who grabbed the creature and put him on his back. Pan finally landed where she had heard the yell coming from. "Marron?!" Piccolo and the others landed soon after. Pan began looking around yet saw no one. As she searched the area she accidentally slipped on the ice avoiding a large, powerful Ki attack which went threw her hair. Pan's eyes widened as she fell. She quickly got up and looked around. Piccolo and Gohan were back to back scanning the area to see what had happened. "Pan.you alright?" Gohan asked not taking his eyes away from the scenery. "Fine". She called out once more. "Marron!?" She walked a few steps then stopped when she felt something coming. She looked down at the ice just before it collapsed sending a body straight up into the air. "Marron!" The young blonde hovered in the air for a while then dropped. Pan caught her before she could crash into the icy water again. Piccolo and Gohan ran over leaving Uva. Uva could feel that he was here. Marron slowly opened her eyes. Pan was glad to see her alive. "Marron, you alright?! What happened?" Both males asked. She got up very slowly ribbing her ribs. "Some sort of animal.I'm not sure.it came right behind me, I never got the chance to look back. Just then Piccolo's jaw dropped. `It's impossible.' He thought to himself as he quickly looked up. The whole group finally felt something and eventually looked up as well. It was so shiny it almost blinded them. The figure lowered itself to the ground. Before they could see anything Gohan fell to the ground. He began to turn pale while blood came out of his mouth, as he fell to the snow. Piccolo looked back. "Gohan!" Piccolo looked up. "Marron.take him and leave.go as far as you can!" Marron looked at Piccolo. "But.no.you need ." "Now!" Piccolo cut her off. Marron's eyes widened as she nodded. She got up and walked up to Gohan dripping with blood. She picked him up. She looked to feel Uva pulling on her pants. "Follow me." She nodded. The figure watched as they flew off with a smirk on his face, not bothering to go after them. Piccolo made sure they were gone then looked back. "It can't be." The figure smirked as its eyes began to glow. "Well Piccolo.I've heard a great deal about you.you helped in the death of both my brothers. "What? You aren't Cooler?!" Piccolo asked shock. The Changeling began to laugh. "Fortunately, no." Pan was confused at this point but kept her guard as she felt his energy. The creature looked over at Pan with a smirk. "Hmm.and this must be a relative to the man who was responsible for their deaths." Pan's eyes widened. She had no idea what he was talking about. His eyes turned back to Piccolo. "Allow me to introduce myself.my name is Ice. You could say I'm a relative of the famous Freezer, and Cooler." Piccolo looked a little confused.he didn't think they had anymore in the family. "How so?" Ice smirked. "Hmm.I guess I can tell you before you die". Pan growled. Well when those Saiyajins killed Cooler he, himself, was destroyed, but his source of survival wasn't. The wires and brain were left, and began to regenerate. Through out time other molecules went into the regenerating process, and eventually I was reborn as my family all in one. I have Coolers figure, and my whole family's power." Pan stood still.she couldn't believe this. Piccolo growled as he began to charge up. Pan looked over at him and charged up as well. Ice just stood their with a smirk on his face. "This way Marron" Uva said. He led them to a place that contained many Waterfalls. "I still don't see why he would come to this planet.why did he do this to you Mints?" The Mint answered, not bothering to look back. "Well it's because of this" Marron looked at the waterfalls confused. "These aren't ordinary waterfalls Earthling." Marron looked at him while chibi Gohan lay in her arms. "These are portals" Her eyes widened. "Portals?!" "Yes.it takes you to wherever you want to go, sort of like instant transmission." `That's what Goku had' she thought to herself. "However." Uva continued. ".It works with the mind, if you don't know where you want to go.it can send you all through the galaxy to other planets, but if you do.it takes you to your location." Marron was amazed. "I see.but can you get back?" "Yes.but it's a little confusing, that's why we Mints hardly use it. "I'm listening" "Well.when you arrive at your location the portal will be in back of you.but as soon as you take one step.it will disappear." "Can you come back to your original location?" Marron asked. "Yes.if you think of it, or you can go to another area". "Aha..alright.thanks a lot Uva." Marron smiled as the Mint nodded. "Now hurry.Ice hasn't found it yet.and he wont stop `till he does.so hurry before anything happens. "Right!" Marron walked into the cold water, which wasn't frozen because of the fact that it was running, but was freezing cold. The next thing she new she was falling. "AHH! The hell?! Ice now began to charge up. "Know one thing; I am at my final form, so you have no chance." A sweat drop fell from Piccolo's face. Even though he didn't transform he power level increased abnormally. After he was done he disappeared. Before Piccolo could turn to look for him, he was sent flying into the snow. Pan looked over. "Piccolo-San!" She was about to rush to help him when she felt him behind her. (Now this part felt TOO real in the dream XD) Pan's jaw dropped as she felt she couldn't move. The monster didn't even lay a finger on her, yet his power was so great it sent chills down her spine. Ice looked at her with an evil grin. "What's wrong little girl.your father wasn't scared.why are you?" Pan couldn't talk, or move.she could barely breathe. She looked back as sweat made its way from her forehead to her cheek. She clenched her fists knowing she couldn't touch him. Like a fool she flipped back sending a kick straight to his neck. She back flipped away after that. She turned to see him slowly look up at her. He grinned. `It didn't even.' Just then she got punched in her gut making blood burst out of her mouth. He then punched her on her face into the snow as well. Just then Piccolo leaped out and began to throw combos of kicks and punches at him, all which had no effect. She began to throws energy blast right in front of the creature and smoke once more filled the area. Piccolo had a smirk on his face for a short while until he saw a hand reach out. Ice grabbed his legs and sent him into the icy water, pushing him down at least 20 feet. Then the Changeling searched the area for Pan. He couldn't sense her power level. `She's dead' he thought to himself. Meanwhile Pan was right behind him, hiding in the snow shivering because of the weather and the fear. She shook her head then quickly leaped out and headed for Ice. He smirked and ducked as she missed him. She landed on the ice slipping a little bit, then pushing her energy level higher, and flying back. She punched, yet he blocked. She kicked, he moved aside. For a while she began to go head to head with him. Punch after punch, and kick after kick, he was too fast. She was giving it her all, and he was barely moving. She punched, missed, and before she could look back got a kick into her jaw. "You're both pathetic" Ice remarked as Piccolo came out weakly out of the water. He grinned looking at Pan. "Is this the pathetic Super Saiyajin that defeated by brothers.it's very sad.if they got defeated by such weaklings, then they deserved to die." `Super Saiyajin.' Pan thought to herself. Marron and Gohan finally fell after a few seconds of falling. There was a big splash as they fell into the pond. Marron got up picking up Gohan once more and looked up to see the large building. `Capsule Corp.' "My, my, this has been a real waste of time.I was hoping for a real challenge, but I see that your nothing compared to me" Ice began to laugh. Pan suddenly began to get warmer. Her fists were to the ground as her hair began to rise. She looked up with a smirk. Her black eyes began to get lighter, until they were at a greenish-aqua color. Her hair kept changing from black to gold, from gold to black. Then she let out one scream and she had transformed. She had become a Super Saiyajin. Ice's laugh ended as he looked to her confused. "What's this?" He asked. Piccolo looked up a little relieved. Pan had the smirk on her face now. "This.is what we call a Super Saiyajin." "What!?" Pan leaped into the air and headed for Ice. She kicked him and sent him flying back. He kept going back and then crashed into something that didn't move or fall back. He looked back to see it was her. She smirked and kneed his gut. Spit came out as she grabbed a hold of his slithery tail and swung him around planning on throwing him into the icy water, when he stopped her and grabbed her hands. "Nice try little girl.but I'm just toying with you". Pan's eyes widened. "Your much stronger than before...but still nothing compared to me. "What!?" "That's right" He grabbed Pan and turned her around kneeing her spinal. He threw her about 50 feet away and told her he'd give her a head start. Pan got up with blood coming out of her eyes, and began to run. What else was she supposed to do.she could only run. Ice began to count down until he came to zero. He smirked then was going to go after her until a Ki blast was shot at him. He looked back too see Piccolo with his hands in front of him. "How dare you!" He shot a strong, red, thin Ki attack into Piccolo's chest and he just dropped, bleeding to death. Pan looked back yet kept flying, trying to find a place to hide. `Piccolo-San!' Ice turned and jumped into the air and headed after her. Pan finally arrived to the waterfalls. There was no sign of Uva. She quickly hid behind one as Ice arrived. He began to look around searching for a Ki. She moved away, not flying anymore. He came closer. The water pored very rapidly and It was hard to see, but she knew he was right in front of her. She kept quiet knowing if he looked behind the falling water he would be sure to see her. She stepped back a little as she saw the water spread apart. `This is it' she thought. The last thing she thought of was. `Ojiisan' She then saw the hand come for her then it all went black. Everything faded all of a sudden. Her eyes widened. She thought she was dead for a moment. She looked back to see a green area filled with tree's and many different kinds of flowers. They were even more beautiful water-falls then the one on Planet Mint. She had no idea where she was. `I must really be dead' she thought to herself. She didn't move from her spot. She looked around as a warm sun shone over her. It felt so nice to have a sun now. It looked like a tropical island. They suddenly she heard a voice. "HAAAA!!" Pan looked over to see a familiar attack shoot right passed her. That voice.was it? Could it be? Marron walked up to the doors limping. She banged on them with Gohan in her left arm. "Just a minute!" she heard a voice call out. It sounded like Bulma's. Just as the door opened Marron's eyes began to close as she fell down. `I made it' she passed out with a smile on her face. Pan stood frozen, still hadn't taken one step. She was totally lost now. How in the world did she end up here? She didn't know that there were portals there. In fact she didn't even know that the portal she went through was still open. She looked up and began to wonder. "Ojiisan?!" The noises finally stopped. It was all quiet. She didn't hear attacks blasting, or grunted voices. She asked once more. "Goku?!" His eyes widened. "That voice sounded so familiar, but he had never heard it before. He could sense a strong Ki.yet it was fading. He then felt it hit him. "Pan!" He quickly disappeared. He couldn't waste any time. Pan was about to walk into the new location when frightful arms appeared in back of her and locked on her neck. Her eyes widened as she screamed. Ice pulled her back. He finally found her. She had never closed the portal and cut off her connection to the Planet Mint. He pulled her back with a smirk. He kneed her back again, and looked over the waterfalls with an evil grin. "Well, well, well.so these are the famous Portals". He looked over. He observed all of them, now knowing about how to use them. He dropped Pan into the water then sent a Ki attack right after her making the water rise, then fall on top of her, leaving her at the bottom. His smirk widened, not showing his razor sharp fangs. "Well, let's see what other planets there are to conquer". He stuck his head in as his eyes widened. Less than a second after he stuck his head into the portal he was sent flying back crashing into the rocks, having the water pour down on him. The original portal closed where he had been attacked from. He looked up confused wiping away the blue blood on his cold, black, lips. Pan's breath began to run out. She would have just quickly flown out, but she couldn't move. She began to sink deeper and deeper into the large pond as she saw the waterfall touch the water and make ripples. Bubbles began to come out of her mouth, finishing her last breath. The water was freezing yet she could barely feel it now. She held her hands out with a face which held pain, indescribable. Her eyes began to close as she felt something brush up against her hands. Ice began to look around insanely. He had no idea what had happened. His eyes flickered with flames as he felt an enormous power level. He looked back into the water. It couldn't be Pan, he thought to himself. It's impossible! The water began to get ripples right in the middle of the pond. It appeared as if it was boiling from heat. The ice and snow around the Changeling began to crack and melt. He looked deeper into the water. "What's going on!?" Then suddenly there was a large wave rising then spreading madly around the area. Ice moved back looking over with shock. A young looking man rose over the water with the young female Saiyajin in his arms. He had dark black hair, shimmering black eyes, and an orange gi with a blue undershirt. Ice looked in confusion now then realized who it was. `Yes, it must be him.his power level is high.it has to be him' he thought to himself. Goku looked up with an emotionless face. He set Pan down near the rocks and fired a Ki near her to warm her up. He looked back at Ice. "Ah, Son Goku, we meet at last." Goku stood their without saying a word, looking at the creatures eyes. A violent wind blew and Ice blinked for a quick moment. When his eyes opened again he fell to his knees grabbing his gut. Spit fell from his mouth, turning into ice before they even dropped. Goku rushed back over and kicked him high into the air. For a moment the creature couldn't control himself but then he stopped upside down in mid air. He looked down at Goku realizing how his brothers may have had trouble with him. But then he smirked. He charged up and headed down as quickly as lighting to his Goku. He sent a kick to his neck that turned out to be blocked. He sent another kick, which was also blocked. After a few seconds he lost his patience and began to hit him with combos of punches and kicks for about five minutes straight. Goku just stood; not moving at all as he dodged everything Ice tried hitting him with. Ice went back for a minute to catch his breath then looked up with a smirk on his face. Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well Goku.at least we meet. It's an honor to finally be face to face with the man who killed your family." The Saiyajins eyes widened a little in confusion, although he remained silent. "Now.it is my turn". He clenched his fists and grinned. "I happened to have lied to your friends, it turns out I have another transformation, a 6th. `What?' Goku thought to himself. An aura began to surround Ice. He yelled out for just a minute then light surrounded his body. His figure began to get taller in height, and lager in the arms and legs. The light cleared. He swung his tail around as Goku looked in shock. He was enormous. He got taller, and his muscles increased. His eyes were a death red color, and he began to glow. Ice, now in his 6th transformation held out his hand, and made a hand signal daring Goku to attack him. Goku charged up in his Kaioken form, and headed towards him. He pulled his arms back getting ready to punch. "HAA!" He punched his face and he fell back a little. Goku looked back at him. Ice floated with his head back for a while, and then titled it up, with an evil grin showing the attack hadn't any effect on him. Goku moved back. "What the?!" Ice quickly ran up to Goku grabbed his head, and hit it on his knee. He began to knee Goku in his gut afterwards. Even with the Kaioken Goku couldn't stop him. He grabbed Goku by the hair then sent him flying into the rocks with one punch. Goku got up shaking the dust and rocks off of him. He looked at Ice with a smirk. The Changeling became confused. Why was he smirking when he was getting beat? Goku stood tall and clenched his fists. His hair began to rise as his eyes turned into the shining green, which sent chills threw Freezer when he came to Earth. Goku's power level increased enormously, but it seemed he was hiding it, for Ice didn't seem scared. He leaped into the air, thinking he could deal with another Super Saiyajin and shot an attack at him. When the attack was hit, Goku was gone. Ice was satisfied thinking he has destroyed him. But then he sensed something in back of him. Goku grinned and sent a kick right into his spine. Ice cried out in pain as his blue blood came out of his lips, as he bit it from the pain. Goku then elbowed his back sending him flying down. Ice crashed into the snow and lay there for a while. He then clenched his fists against the slippery snow, then turned and got up. He put his arms out and began an attack with a similar format. Goku looked at him and his jaw dropped. "Listen monkey! It turns out Cell's DNA hit my regeneration while I was in space!" Goku couldn't believe it. Ice smirked. "Ka.." "No way!" Goku couldn't believe this.it was impossible! An aura began to surround Ice. "Me.Ha." Goku charged up once more and got prepared. ".Me.." The Saiyajin now had a golden, flaming aura surrounding him as he charged up his attack. "KaMeHaMe.." Ice grinned and let the attack loose. Both at the same time."HAAAA!!" Pan's eyes slowly began to open. "Ojiisan!!" She saw Goku fire the attack, and Ice as well. She would get crushed but she still was in pain. The attacks finally met and Pan screamed. Light filled the area.just then Pan disappeared. There was a massive explosion and it was hard to see for a while. Then the light faded and there was a massive crater at the bottom. Everything had melted away and the clouds slowly disappeared causing the sun to shine out. Pan slowly opened her eyes to see that she was live. She looked behind her to see Piccolo, well, and alive. She smiled. He smiled back. He put her arm around his neck and helped her up. Pan looked around. "Ojiisan?!" No response. "Goku?!" Silence. Ice's power level couldn't be felt. It was gone; nothing remained of him except his ashes. Pan stepped on them and kicked them into the wind. She then looked up to Piccolo. "I saw him.he was really there Piccolo-San". Piccolo nodded and grinned. Pan couldn't see him anywhere and began to panic, but Piccolo remained calm and cool. Piccolo's ears wiggled once more as he sensed something yet didn't look up. He grinned and looked down nodding. "Common Pan-Chan, let's take you home". "But.what about." Piccolo gave her a look and she realized everything was fine. She nodded with a smile as they entered the portals. The sky was now blue. A gentle wind began to blow. He stood in the air and looked down with a smile on his face, with blood dripping from his lips. He wiped it off and shook his head. "My, my.how she has grown." 


End file.
